


Fight Club

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: fighting as flirting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: I wish you would write a fic where the Mighty Nein start a fight club.Prompted from Tumblr





	Fight Club

“Think this’ll work?” Molly asked, looking around the rundown, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Allfield. When the owner was killed in the Gnoll attack, the property fell to the city and they had practically given the building and surround ten acres to the heroes who saved their town. The entire thing was desolate and unlivable, really they’d just given the Nein a project instead of a home. There was a house on the property, up closer to the road, but it would need a lot of work before any of them would feel safe inside. Beau had plans for this warehouse though. Big plans. Bloody plans.

Beau grinned. “Oh yeah. This’ll be perfect. We’ll shore up some of the supports, knock down some of these walls… This is going to be great.”

The warehouse was at the back of the property, far, far from the town proper and out of sight of the dirt road that linked their new land to civilization. “We could make some good money off this, once it gets going.”

Fjord frowned and crossed his arms. “I don’t know. It seems like a lot of work just to get people to come all the way out here, let alone to make this place a suitable business.”

“The Gentleman is going to help us out with that. He’s going to send us down a manager who organizes some of his fights.”

He hummed. “Have you told the others about the idea?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s their property too.”

“And how did they take it?”

Jester ran in through the large open door and roared, holding up her fists which had been haphazardly wrapped in tape. “FIGHT CLUB!” she cheered. “Come on, Beau, fight me. Fight me Beau.”

Beau laughed and shook her head. “You cheated last time, remember? You and Molly both cheated. Ganged up against me, fuckers.”

“Fight me then.” They all three turned as Yasha walked in, followed by Caleb, Nott and Caduceus. Yasha stepped up to her and flexed her arms. “Unless you’re scared?”

Scared was not the word Beau was thinking right now. She cleared her throat, hoping no one noticed the red on her face. Everyone did. Only Nott moved to comment on it but Caleb put his hand over her mouth. “Sure,” Beau said, looking around at the dusty dirt floor. She started drawing out a circle in the dirt with her foot. “First to fall unconscious or step out of the circle loses?”

“Let’s do it.”

They both stepped into the makeshift circle and Beau took one moment before they started to glare at their friends as they stood around them. “No magic, or I will end you fuckers.” She turned to Yasha then held up her fists, grinning from ear to ear. “Ready when you are.” Yasha took the first swing which Beau dodged deftly, moving around the barbarian and bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Yasha swung her leg around next, missing again when Beau leapt over it like a skip rope then responded with a kick of her own across Yasha's fave. The monk grinned when Yasha wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. “You’re holding back. Come on, I can take it.”

Yasha gave her a look that clearly said ‘Alright, you asked for it’ and her next punch hit home, right in Beau’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her and nearly throwing her to the ground. She managed to stay on her feet and moved swiftly around Yasha again.

“Woooo!” Jester cheered. “Go Beau! Go Yasha! Kick her ass!” It was unclear who exactly she wanted to win, but they both appreciate it nonetheless.

When Yasha’s next punch came for her, Beau moved passed it, getting in close now that she had an opening and punching three times swiftly, moving out of the barbarian's reach before she could catch her breath. Yasha reached forward before she could get too far and grabbed her arm, turning around and flipping Beau over her back to slam her into the ground.

Beau twisted herself mid air and landed hard on her feet and free hand, her arm still secure in Yasha’s grasp but taking no damage. She used Yasha’s strength to hold herself steady as she brought up both of her feet and kicked the woman hard in the sternum. Her arm came free as she pushed off Yasha’s body, flipping through the air and landing on her feet, though stumbling slightly.

Yasha caught her by the back of the neck as she tried to catch her balance and bent her over, bringing her knee up into Beau’s stomach. Beau gasped for breath and Yasha tossed her to the ground. She allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and reassess her strategy, when something caught her eye on the ceiling. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed, somersaulting to her feet and using all her strength to push Yasha out of the way just as a heavy, rotted rafter fell from the sky and landed in the center of their circle with a  _ boom _ that shook the earth beneath them. They both were gasping for breath as the dust settled and Beau looked around to make sure the others were okay. “Maybe we should wait until this place is structurally sound first,” she panted. Jester coughed and pulled her scarf up over her nose and mouth to keep out the dust, nodding her agreement.

Fjord pointed at the two of them. “Looks like a draw,” he said, gesturing then to their feet and when they looked down they saw that they were both standing just passed the edge of the circle.

Beau sighed, palpably disappointed. “Rematch once we get this place ready to go?” she asked.

Yasha gave her the barest of smiles and nodded. “Of course. You’re going down.”

There must have been a look on her face that betrayed when she was about to say, because Caleb tugged on the back of her shirt. “No.”


End file.
